


Work Song

by LadyMorgue



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Necrophilia, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: A Christmas gift for a sweet friend ♡Lawrence gets an unexpected distraction on his day off





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleshmarble11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshmarble11/gifts).



It was Lawrence’s night off and he needed a break. A distraction. Although his job was good in the fact that he didn't have to deal with many people he had certainly seen enough of the inside of the warehouse. He decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. 

It was late, about midnight now, and no one was out. He watched his breath dance in the cold night air. He listened to his feet hitting the pavement below him when he heard another set of footsteps. Lighter and quicker than his own. Wide eyed he glanced up and he saw a girl emerge from the shadows and into the glow of the streetlight. She tugged her coat tighter around her body as her eyes scanned the empty street. Not wanting to be seen, he slunk deeper into the shadows. 

Her hair blowed about in the wind and she moved quickly. It must've been his unlucky day because right about that time the girl glanced over and met his eyes. He cursed to himself as she hurried over. 

“Excuse me, hey excuse me!” God he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now all he wanted was a break but she came to a stop next to him. “Do you know what time it is? My phone died while I was on shift and I'm just on my way home but I may be running late….” She trailed off and looked at him expectantly. 

“Uh-uh….” Just wanting to get back to his walk he fished in his pocket for his phone. The screen lit up and read 12:23 am. “A-almost 12:30.” He immediately shoved his phone back in his pocket and began to turn away when she grabbed his arm. 

“Thank you I-,” the touch caught Lawrence off guard and he seized up. He panicked. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head in to the brick wall next to them. The girl's breath left her in a whoosh and she crumbled and fell into a heap at his feet, a trickle of blood just visible under her bangs. Her name tag glinted in the light of the streetlight. Flavia.

“Shit! Fuck I…” Lawrence quickly glanced around him and threw Flavia over his shoulder and heading back in the direction of his apartment. He'd have a distraction tonight after all.

 

•••

Flavia awoke with a groan. Lawrence sat on the edge of his bed watching her come-to. He twisted his hands in his lap trying to gather his nerves. He didn't mean for this to happen but she acted too quickly. This was her fault, he just has to clean up the mess now.

Taking a deep breath he stood up a little too quickly and moved to his kitchen.

“F-Flavia? Do you want any tea?” She seemed a little taken aback by the name recognition but shook her head.  
“Suit yourself.” He was a little irritated by the lack of warmth for his hospitality but continued to reach for the canister of dried herbs labelled “for nerves”.

Having made his tea and finally less frazzled he realized his guest hadn't actually said much. She was taped to the chair still but staring out the window into the lights of the city. 

“Do you plant much then?” she broke her stare to sort of gesture at all his plants with her head. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I do. I love plants. They're honest.” She hummed in agreement. Lawrence circled back around from the kitchen to stand in front of her chair. “I- I want to be honest too.” She met his blue eyes with curiosity. “You did this, this is your fault and I need to take care of you now.”

“Hey! I never-”

“Let me finish.” He cut her off. “You shouldn't have got involved but I have a purpose for you, a use. It'll be ok. You'll see.” Lawrence felt for the box cutter usually kept in his pocket and gripped the handle, sliding the blade out as he brought it into view. Flavia’s breaths filled the small room as he ran the blade up her exposed forearm. 

“I need you to bleed for me,” was all he said before he plunged the blade into her torso. 

She screamed a gurgled sound as he brought the blade down again, this time at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He watched enticed as her blood sprayed out and coated everything around them. He ran his hand down the wound on her neck, spreading the blood. Flavia’s tears left streaks in the droplets covering her face.

“Shh it'll be ok,” he tried to soothe her. “The river is waiting.” He recognized the moment her eyes grew wider in panic. Could tell her limbs were beginning to feel numb and cold as the life ran out of her and her attempts at flipping her chair grew clumsier. “Don't make this harder.” He let her struggle, let her tire out like an animal caught in a trap. She was almost done, why intervene now?

With a final whimper her eyes glazed over and Lawrence breathed out a sigh. He stood up and rummaged for the tool box under his bed. He pulled out the shears. Using the box cutter he removed her top and opened her torso. Took the shears to her ribs. Not the most effective but it got the job done. 

He reached inside and felt for what he was after. Her heart, still warm, still with evidence she was here. He cradled it and pulled it from the cavity he'd created. As he set it on his work bench he looked back at Flavia and blushed. How beautiful she looked. How peaceful. Ebony hair and crimson ribbons of her blood coating her entire body. He felt a twitch in his sweats. 

He couldn't help it, he pressed a small kiss to her cooling lips. Another more fervent open mouthed one next. Before he knew it he was running his hand down her side, caressing where he'd invaded not minutes before as he panted against her unmoving mouth. He slid her pants down her body and undid the tape around her ankles and wrists. Sliding his own pants down he brought her to meet his waist, her body still held mostly by the chair. 

He leaned in and invaded her once again. Thrust for thrust he felt his face grow more red. He brought his hand up to brush the hair from her face and smear her blood across her neck and chest. She was so beautiful he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. So beautiful he thought as his fingers danced around her broken ribs. His hips stuttered as he buried his face in her hair. One hand still trailing her side as the other trailed through her viscera. So beautiful he thought as he removed himself from her entirely and brought his blood covered hand to grip around his length. A few pumps and he was over the edge, a soft breath leaving his lips and his whole body relaxing. White mixing into the red. 

Plucking a flower beginning to bud on one of his many he plants, he tucked it behind Flavia’s ear. It peaked right through her hair. A brightness in the dark. He smiled to himself.

He would leave her here a while. Sitting in the wooden chair in the middle of his apartment. Her heart recycled, fertilizing his plants. With her sacrifice new plants would come to bloom, a piece of her intertwined. The natural order of things.

She’d stay until she was ready for her new home with the rest of the unfortunate accidents he'd taken care of. She'd remain his beacon of light in the dark confusion of his world. He cleaned himself up and kissed her once more, slipping into his bed just as the sun rose above the city.


End file.
